odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Bookie
Bookie (ぶっきー) is an odorite known for his bouncy and cheerful dance style. His videos are typically embellished with special effects, especially those of Mabitechi-Z, by Yuchaso. Bookie choreographs for Mabitechi-Z, a dance group consisting of Micchara, Momen, Etero, Ereki, and himself. He's also in the dance group Bow•ﻌ•woW, consisting of Marin and G-otto. As of summer 2014, Bookie, Iripon, and Marin formed a dance group named NekoωZamuraiωSensei. Rather than "collaborating" with other odorites, Bookie opts to form new dance groups and is currently a member of an impressive number of dance groups. He is the red member of Mabitechi-Z and the yellow bear member of Bow•ﻌ•woW. Collaboration Units # Member of Mabitechi-Z # Member of MErBiii # Member of Yutamukki # Member of Bukimomepu # Member of Bow•ﻌ•woW # Member of NekoωZamuraiωSensei # Member of Citrus* List of Dances (2011.11.03) #"Hello, How Are You?" (2011.11.12) #"GLITTER" feat. Puni, Oshiruko, and Bookie (2011.12.03) #"Twinkle" (2011.11.12) #"Ne~e" (2012.01.14) #"An Unnatural Girl" (2012.01.21) #"Tell Your World" feat. Oshiruko and Bookie (2012.01.28) #"I Still Love U" (2012.02.03) #"Chai Maxx" (2012.02.09) #"Spice" (2012.02.10) #"Heart Beats" (2012.02.18) #"Past and Present Medley" (2012.03.02) #"Momori Clover" (2012.03.02) #"Tsukema Tsukeru" (2012.03.17) #"Melancholic" (2012.03.22) #"Perfume★GAME★" (2012.04.06) #"Hello How Are You" (2012.04.27) #"Sadistic Love" feat. Momen (2012.05.22) #"Spring of Life" (2012.03.02) #"Electric Star" feat. Momen (2012.05.27) #"Tsukema Tsukeru" (2012.06.03) #"Six Trillion Years and an Overnight Story" (2012.06.08) #"Ochame Kino" feat. Momen and Oshiruko (2012.06.22) #"CANDY☆CANDY" (2012.08.08) #"Kagerou Days" (2012.09.13) #"Six Trillion Years and an Overnight Story" feat. MErBiii (2012.09.21) (Original Choreography) #"Six Trillion Years and an Overnight Story (Choreography) (2012.09.21) (Original Choreography, Community Only) #"Six Trillion Years and an Overnight Story (Fixed Version)" (2012.09.24) (Original Choreography) #"Sweet Devil" (2012.10.06) #"I ♥" feat. Yudai and Tamu (2012.10.21) #"Confession Rehearsal" (2012.11.15) #"Confession Rehearsal" (2012.12.08) #"Joyful" feat.Oshiruko (2013.01.02) #"HORIZON" (2013.03.14) (Original Choreography) #"Haruichi" (2013.04.010) (Original Choreography) #"Children Record" feat. Mabitechi-Z (2013.05.04) (Original Choreography) #"Children Record" (2013.05.06) (Original Choreography) #"Love Is A Fickle Illusion" feat. Etero (2013.05.17) #"Magic Of Love" feat. Tamu and Yudai (2013.06.04) #"Spending All My Time" feat. Tamu and Yudai (2013.06.13) #"Kipple Industry" feat. Dedara (2013.07.28) #"Serenity Cataclysm" feat. Mabitechi-Z (2013.08.23) (Original Choreography) #"Serenity Cataclysm" (2013.09.01)(Original Choreography) #"Girls" feat. Kamakiri and Yakou (2013.09.04) #"Happy Synthesizer" feat. G-Otto, Barubaru, Mahiru, Yamaru, Riku, Saa, and Oshiruko (2013.09.12) #"Like, Dislike" feat. Momen (2013.09.13)(Original Choreography) #"Like, Dislike" (2013.10.06)(Original Choreography) #"1mm" (2013.10.25) #"Melody Line" feat. Miccara and Etero (2013.11.01) #"I Love You I Need You" feat. Etero (2013.11.08) #"Pocky Dance" (2013.11.11) #"Picture Book Of My First Love" (2013.11.22) (Original Choreography) #"Mermaid" feat. Miccara and Etero (2013.12.13) #"Headphone Actor" (2013.12.22) (Original Choreography) #"Outer Science" feat. Mabitechi-Z (2013.12.27) (Original Choreography) #"Sweet Refrain" feat. Tamu and Yudai (2014.01.17) #"Daijobanai" feat. Tamu and Yudai (2014.01.24) #"Childish War" feat. Momen and EcRaip (2014.02.07) (Original Choreography) #"Song of Words" feat. EcRaip (2014.02.13) (Original Choreography) #"Like Dislike" feat. EcRaip and Momen (2014.03.14) (Original Choreography) #"Yi, Er Fanclub" feat. Marin (2014.04.04) (Original Choreography) #"Melancholic C.S.P -re-arranged-" (2014.05.09) #"Sticky Bug" (2014.05.16) (Original Choreography) #"Koshitantan" feat. NekoωZamuraiωSensei (2014.05.30) #"You're a Gallant Girl" feat. Etero (2014.06.06) #"Aimless Imitation Chair Stealing Game" feat. Mabitechi-Z (2014.06.27) (Original Choreography) #"Lamb" feat. Yakou and Kamakiri (2014.07.04) #"Colorful World" (2014.07.11) # "Highway" -Dance Festival- feat. Ashibuto Penta, Apricot*, Kyoou, Keitan, Gets, Sacchaso, Tei☆in!, Bookie, Bouto, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko, Rabumatsu (Kusari-on P) (2014.07.20) (Original choreography) #"Happy Life Carnival" feat. Bow•ﻌ•woW (2014.07.25) #"Shake It!" feat. Marin (2014.08.08) #"Piano Lesson" feat. Etero (2014.08.15) #"Reincarnation" feat. NekoωZamuraiωSensei (2014.08.29) #"Viva Happy" feat. Iripon (2014.09.12) #"Gishinanki" (2014.09.13) (Original Choreography) #"Pink Stick Luv" feat. Marin (2014.09.19) #"Hold Your Hand" feat. Tamu and Yudai (2014.09.26) #"Pure White Camus" feat. Kamakiri , Aozora Rikuto , and Marin (2014.10.03) (Original Choreography) #"Mad Head Love" feat. Momen (2014.06.24) #"Crazy ∞ nighT" feat. Takkun (2014.10.31) #"Moonlight -Tsukiakari-" feat. Marin (2014.11.14) (Original Choreography) #"Right Now, I'm In Love With You" (2014.12.12) (Original Choreography) #"Gravity＝Reality" feat. Marin (2014.12.26) #"Mr. Wonderboy" feat. Bow•ﻌ•woW (2015.01.02) # "Super Nuko World" feat. Bookie and Gotto (2015.01.09) # "Panda Hero" feat. Bookie and Momen (2015.01.23) # "The World Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood" feat. Bookie and Micchara (2015.02.13) # "Dreamin' Chuchu" (2015.02.14) # "Hidden Shy Puberty" feat. Bookie and Etero (2015.02.20) (Original choreography) # "Hide and Seek" (2015.03.13) # "Snow Trick" feat. Bookie, Barubaru and Giotto (2015.03.31) # "Sweetiex2" feat. Bookie and Giotto (2015.04.10) # "Ikkitousen" (2015.04.24) # "Bow Wow" feat. Bookie, Gotto and Marin (2015.05.01) # "Bouken no Sho ga Kiemashita!" feat. Bookie and Marin (2015.05.08) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou + another story" feat. Bookie and Momen (2015.05.15) }} Sample Video Gallery bookie earring.jpg|Bookie with black hair Bookie beanie pooh.jpg|selca with his beloved Pooh bookie floor selca 1.jpg|Bookie's selca from twitter bookie in bed glasses.jpg|Bookie with glasses bookie flying elephant.jpg|Bookie in his elephant onesie bookie marin eating selca.jpg|Bookie (left) with Marin (right) bookie school uniform selca glasses.jpg|Bookie in his high school uniform bookie iripon marin koshitantan selca.jpg|NekoωZamuraiωSensei's Koshitantan promo selca bookie hugging bear.jpg|Bookie in Childish War bookie elephant selca.jpg|Bookie in his elephant onesie bookie iripon viva happy.jpg|Iripon (left) with Bookie (right) in Viva Happy bookie iripon marin koshitantan.jpg|NekoωZamuraiωSensei in Koshitantan bookie packet.jpg|From Bookie's twitter bookie marin 1 2 fanclub remix.jpg|Bookie (left) with Marin (right) in 1, 2 Fanclub bookie yellow blue red dance.jpg|Bow•ﻌ•woW bookie dance costumes.jpg|Dance costumes bookie marin photoshoot.jpg|Photoshoot with Marin bookie dancing.jpg|Citrus* bookie posing.jpg|Citrus* Trivia *Bookie likes clothing with fun patters (such as polka dots, galaxy, or keyboard print) Bookie's tweet about a cool jacket *He often tweets about shopping/fashion One of Bookie's fashion tweets *His stomach shows often in his dance covers So often that fan art of him incorporates it * He likes sweet potato and cheesecake flavored ice cream Bookie's tweet about his ice cream * Bookie is blood type A Bookie's tweet about his profile * Bookie likes the character Winnie the Pooh Bookie's tweet about his profile * Bookie tends to draw cat ears, whiskers, and a nose on his selcas One of Bookie's cat selcas * He hates being late Screenshot of Bookie's tweet about hating being late * He wants to be married with children by age 26 * While filming "MAD HEAD LOVE" with Momen, bystanders thought that they were dating and were surprised to find out that they weren't * He is 176cm (about 5'9" ) tall. Bookie's community page * He is currently a university student. Tweet about him going to university External Links * Twitter * Instagram * Vine Category:Male Dancers Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list